


Your Wish Is My Command

by rawr_ishaley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_ishaley/pseuds/rawr_ishaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake had one mission: Go to Earth and Protect Octavia. His plans go wrong when he knocks someone unconscious on his way. With no time to get her off the ship and her showing no signs of waking he must save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Holland was still tinkering. The drop ship was set to leave in less than an hour and she was still on the top floor attempting to fix a small lighting component. It would not effect the ship’s performance but Holland was a perfectionist. Unfortunately her engineering background was doing nothing to help her get the ship ready.

       After another forty five minutes she gets it, “Finally.” She jumps up and down triumphantly. In the midst of her celebration she is knocked to the ground- unconscious- by a passing figure moving too fast to notice.

* * *

 

        _Shit!_

       As he was barreling down the maintenance way trying to get to the extra seat that Colton had told him about just before Bellamy knocked him out and took his uniform he knocked a girl over. _Shit!_

       He kept running then thought better of it and went back. He had to at least make sure she was fine. Upon his approach Bellamy could see she was breathing. _She wasn’t suppose to be here._ He had checked before getting on the ship that no one was going to be on it. Hell they were bring the delinquents down the hall as he made his way on the ship. Bellamy got closer to her and knelt. He had to think! _What should I do? I can’t just leave her here and I definitely cannot risk getting off the ship!_  He attempted to shake her awake, “Hello. You really need to wake up!” _Shit!_ On his second attempt to wake her the buzzing started. It signaled that the shipping would drop in 5 minutes. 

      _Shit!_

  _I can’t just leave her and it’s too late for her get off. If I leave her here she will surely die! Shit!_ With that he picked her up. _Thank God she is light!_ He continued on his way to the seat. As he approached it he was faced with another problem. _There is only one seat! This was not suppose to be hard! Shit!_ Bellamy decided he had to try something. He was running out of time. He got to the seat and stood with him back to it. With the ledge touching the back of his tight he tried to stand her up with her back to his chest. Then he saw it. Her utility belt. He quickly unfastened it while struggling to hold her up. When he finally got it he shifted his weight back- being careful to keep her in front of him and standing- and sat. He fastened the restraints around his shoulders and slipped he belt through them. And finally he sat her down on his lap and immediately fastened her belt around her waist. _That should work._

       He was relieved that he didn’t cause this girl to die but unbelievable angry at her. _What the hell was she doing here?_ He felt her start to shift and just as he was about to say something the final alarm went off. And he could hear the final release coming.

       She had turned as much as she could to face him. He could see the fear in her eyes as she started to say something. The words only came out as she turned her head, “Wrap you arms around me.”

       With that the breath left him- but that could have been the ship being released into space. With her back to his chest and his face beside her’s he could only whisper, “Your wish is my command.” Bellamy slipped his arms underneath hers and connected his hands in front of her. His world seem to have stopped and the air had gone from the room. He felt as if the inside of his arm was on fire. Bellamy knew it was the words that had been engraved on his skin for as long as he could remember. He wanted desperately to look but his mind wouldn’t let his arms move from their spot around her. The random girl who he had run over. The girl that nearly ruined his plan. The girl who had gotten in his way. The radiant woman who in just a few words had irreversibly transformed his world. The woman who smelled faintly of sweat and who was sat in his lap. His soulmate.

* * *

 

      _Click._ Holland opened her eyes at the click of something. She had been vaguely aware of her body moving and an overwhelming loud alarm. She was slowly coming to but it was the click that finally had her eyes open. She shifted, trying to get her bearings. _Where am I? What am I sitting on?_ She lifted her head slightly and shifted her hips feeling a constraint around her waist. _What is this?_ She reached down to feel around her and immediately retracted her hand when she made contact with what she could tell was a leg and corrected her thinking. _Who is this?_

       Holland was scared. She could tell she was still on the drop ship and the alarms going off indicated to her that in a matter of moments she would be plummeting to earth. Cautiously and with terror in her heart she ventured to see whose breathe was on her neck.

       Her hazel eyes found his only for a moment as the ships final alarm sounded. As Holland turned to brace herself for the fall she spoke in a low tone- trying to keep her words steady- to him, “Wrap your arms around me.” She closed her eyes as he lace his arms around her middle and connected them and responded to her request with a soft whisper in her ear, “Your wish is my command.”

       Holland, in that moment was forced to abandon her quest to fall in serenity. Her eyes shot open. It was as if she had been submerged in water. The sound around her were suddenly distant, her body was suddenly weightless. The world was suddenly gone and it was only her. And him. With his arms holding her against him and keeping her safe. Holland ripped the band she kept on her wrist away. And there- where they had been etched into her skin for her 22 years were those words. _**Your Wish Is My Command.**_


	2. Chapter 2

       Soulmates are rare. When the world ended they were even more so. The arc kept records of those born with words on tattooed their bodies. Those whose words appeared after birth slipped through the cracks.

 

       Bellamy had had his words written on the inside of his bicep for as long as he could remember but his mother said he wasn’t born with them. They appeared less than a year after his birth. His mother didn’t report them thinking they didn’t matter, her choice proved vital after Octavia was born. Soulmates are rare. Bellamy couldn’t attract any attention to himself or his family so he kept them a secret from everyone. His mother had never told him about what they meant and when he was old enough he did his own research.

       On earth they had soulmates. On earth sometimes people were born with words tattooed on their bodies and sometimes they appeared later. Bellamy found out the words that he kept secret meant that there was someone just for him. There was someone that would love him unconditionally. Someone who would always be in his corner. Someone who would keep all of his secrets. He also discovered with as rare as soulmates were the possibility of not finding your soulmate was even rarer. That comforted him.

       In his childhood after a bad dream he would hold onto his arm- hold onto those words- for solace. When he got older every time someone almost found out about Octavia he would unconsciously rest his hand on them. When they floated his mother and arrested his sister the only thing that could help him sleep was pressing his hand on those words. After he knocked out an old friend who had been his line to Octavia to get on the drop ship his hand traced those words on his skin.

       He read that there would be a physical reaction when he met his soulmate but he was not expecting this. He had not expected for his chest to fell full. He had not expect for his long deep-seeded anger that had a permanent place in his heart and drove him forward to disappear. No. He had definitely not expected this. He knew that the feeling would subside so he desperately clung to it.

* * *

 

       They said nothing to one another. They didn’t move a muscle. Holland felt as if she didn’t take a breath until the ship entered earth’s atmosphere. When that happened she dug her nail into his hands. The engines hadn’t kicked in and she glad to have someone to hang onto. When the parachutes finally kicked in her grip didn’t lessen- she didn’t let go until the ship made its hard landing.

      Their bodies jostled when they hit the ground. He didn’t move until they were completely stationary. Holland felt his hands move to unhook the utility belt that strapped her to the seat. She was careful to climb off the strangers lap without hurting him. When her feet hit the ground she kept her back to him as he climbed out of the seat. She forced herself to face him. He was in guard’s uniform. He was tall- or at least taller than Holland. She looked into his eyes until a chorus of voices distracted both of them. “I’m sorry I have to go.” She couldn’t respond before he was gone.

      She was climbing down the ladder she saw her soulmate and a blonde argue then- _Damn what is his name?_ \- saw him hug another girl. The crowd was rumbling about who the girl was and how she was the sibling of the boy. _I really need to know this guy’s name!_

       Her thoughts were interrupted by the blinding light coming from the opened door. Her senses were overflowing and her heart was racing- _I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I am here. I can’t believe any of this was happening!_ She stands still as the delinquents run all around her to enter a world completely new to them.

       She is the last person on the ship. At that moment waves of fear wash over her. She is scared of a new world. A day ago her life was safe and she was content. In less than 24 hours everything changed. When she woke up this morning she left her be unmade- she always told her mother that she didn’t need to make it because she would be back at the end of the night to sleep in it again. That wouldn’t be true this time and that thought paralyzed her.

* * *

 

       Bellamy laughed at his sister’s exclamation. Since she had been arrested Bellamy hadn’t found much reason to smile. It made him happy to see his sister, for the first time in her life, be truly free. As the last of the prisoners exited Bellamy looked back. She was standing completely still looking out into the world. The sun seemed to catch her hair on fire. At that moment Bellamy was sure that he had not seen anything as remotely beautiful as she was.

       He walked till he was inches in front of her. He wanted to memorize every detail of her. “Hello,” he had no idea what to say. He rubbed the back of his head. “My name is Bellamy,” with his heart jumping around his chest he reached his hand out.

       “I’m Holland.” He shook her hand and she laughed- she had a great laugh. “It’s funny right? I mean you’re my soulmate for god sake and we’re shaking hands. I guess it’s not the only ridiculous thing happening to me right now. Right now I’m supposed to be on the arc. I’m should be finishing my shift. Later tonight I was supposed to eat dinner with my parents and sleep in the bed,” she was rambling, “I think I’m having a panic attack!”

       Bellamy caught her as she stumble and led her outside, “Here let’s get some fresh air. Set down and put your head between your knees.” He gathered her hair to one side of her neck then rubbed circles on her back. “Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” He repeated the words until her breathing was smooth and even.

       It was 15 minutes before she lifted her head, “The air is so clean,” she breathed deeply then looked at him. She blushed and bowed her head, “I’m sorry for freaking out. I just got a little overwhelmed.”

       “I don’t mind,” his fast answer shocked her. “If I’m being honest im freaking out too. A lot has changed,” he rubbed her shoulder, “for everyone. We will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3 and I would love your feedback. Enjoy!


End file.
